warcraftfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
WarCraft: The Official Movie Novelization
WarCraft: The Official Movie Novelization is the novel based on the script of the movie WarCraft: The Beginning. Plot summary Prologue During the night, in Stormwind Keep, Varian Wrynn is playing with toy figures of human soldiers and orc grunts. Khadgar appears before Varian and tells him not all orcs are evil and war is not the answer. Varian begins to cry in anger and says he wants to kill all orcs. Khadgar starts telling him about the history of the orcs and one orc in particular, Durotan, who tried to prevent this from ever happening. In the Violet Citadel, at the Chamber of Air, an eleven year old Medivh stands before the Council of Six. Antonidas ask him if he is ready to become the Guardian of Tirisfal, which Medivh replies he is ready. Antonidas stated that he had to prove himself to become themaster of the Tower of Karazhan and a shadow creature with razor sharp teeth appeared before Medivh. Medivh realizes the shadow creature wasn't real and that Finden was mumbling into his beard. Medivh shot a small orb of glowing white energy that turned into rectangle at Finden, which caused him to stumble and made the shadow creature disappear. Antonidas summons white fire before Medivh. Antonidas tells Medivh to give him his hand, which Medivh does. Antonidas sticks Medivh's hand into the fire, causing the Eye of the Kirin Tor to be burned into Medivh's hand. Antonidas declared Medivh "Guardian." Chapter 1 After the battles with the Red Walkers and the eruption of the Greatfather Mountain, the Frostwolf Clan marched for a full moon cycle from the Frostfire Ridge to the site of the Dark Portal. Kurvorsh, a scout Chieftian Durotan, returns to the Frostwolf Clan, telling Durotan that the Horde encampment was half a sun's walk. Once they reach the encampment, Durotan and Orgrim Doomhammer are greeted by two orcs from the Blackrock Clan, both of whom are green skinned, who tell they are getting ready to attack this new world and told them to come with them to meet Blackhand. Durotan and Orgrim go though the encampment, noticing the orcs were preparing for battle and that a third of them had green skin. Durotan and Orgrim meet Blackhand, who tells them that the Horde is preparing to send it's first wave though the Dark Portal, and only the strongest warriors would be sent though. Chapter 2 When Durotan and Orgrim returned to Frostwolf camp, nightfall had come. Durotan and his council of advisors sat down, ate, and discussed who would go to the new world and who would stay behind. Geyah said she would stay behind. Durotan stated Drek'Thar would come along, but would not engage in fighting. Before he could make a decision on whether Draka could come, Grom Hellscream appeared and introduced himself as Chieftain of the Warsong Clan. Drek'Thar, Geyah, and Draka left as Grom, Durotan, and Orgrim talked. Grom stated that Gul'dan has found and ancient artifact that would allow them to travel to this new world. He also stated he was a believer in Gul'dan and stated that the fel had made him more powerful. When Durotan retired to his bed with Draka, they discussed what they would name their new baby and the need to hide the fact Draka is pregnant in order to travel to the new world. Chapter 3 The next morning, Draka strapped a small circular shield around her stomach in order to conceal her pregnancy. Drek'Thar wore a hooded cloak pulled low and a cloth around his face in order to cover up his scared face. Palkar, another shaman, would be guiding Drek'Thar. Durotan orders Geyah to be in charge of the Frostwolf Clan on Draenor. Afterwords, the Horde gathers around the Dark Portal, and Gul'dan steals the life from the thousands of Draenei prisoners, killing all of them. This causes Gul'dan to be empowered with fel magic and shoots it at the Dark Portal to open it to Azeroth. Gul'dan, Blackhand, Durotan, Orgrim, Draka, Drek'Thar, Palkar, Kurvorsh, Grom, Kilrogg Deadeye, Kargath Bladefist, Garona Halforcen, and other members of the Horde rushed though the Dark Portal. While crossing through the portal, Draka goes into labor. When the orcs arrive on Azeroth, Gul'dan assists Draka with giving birth, but the baby is stillborn. Gul'dan then drains the life out of a nearby deer to revive and infuse fel magic into the baby. Chapter 4 In Ironforge, Sir Anduin Lothar and King Magni Bronzebeard are discussing a shipment of plough blades for the Kingdom of Azeroth. Magni shows Anduin a new weapon created by the dwarves, a boomstick, which Anduin takes for himself. A dwarf courier gives a missive to Magni, to which Magni tells Anduin to head home because of an attack on an Azerothian garrison, beginning the First War. Anduin flew back to Stormwind on a gryphon. Outside the Stormwind barrack, Anduin meet two of his lieutenants Karos and Varis. They enter the barracks and Anduin asks them if there was any survivors, which they state there was none, but they do state that they did find someone searching the bodies. Anduin meets Khadgar and allows him to expect one of the bodies of the dead from the the attack on the garrison. After observing a green mist come from the body, Khadgar stated that they must summon Medivh. Anduin tells him only King Llane can summon Medivh, so they head off to Goldshire. That night, as dawn approached, Anduin's gryphon landed near Lion's Pride Inn. The royal family had been enjoying a day's outing in Elwynn Forest before receiving a missive telling about the attack on the garrison. When Anduin and Khadgar enter the Lion's Pride Inn, King Llane, Queen Taria, Sargent Callan Lothar, officer Aloman, and other officers have turned the inn into a war room and were discussing the attack. Taria asked if there was any word from Grand Hamlet, with no response. Khadgar tells Llane about the fel, however they are interrupted when smoke rose from Grand Hamlet. Llane tells Anduin to travel to Karazhan to summon Medivh. Chapter 5 In Westfall, Durotan, Orgrim, Sharptooth, and two dozen other Frostwolves watched as other members of the Horde sacked the area, killing and capturing humans as prisoners for fuel for the Dark Portal. Blackhand appears before them, on top his wolf and holding a human female and her infant. Blackhand told them to join in on the plundering, in which Durotan replied that they preferred their enemies who can fight back. Blackhand replies that they had been commanded and he needs to respect the old ways. Anduin and Khadgar both fly on Anduin's gryphon fly and land at the Tower of Karazhan. They are greeted by castellan Moroes. Moroes lead Anduin up the stairs to the Guardian's Font, while Khadgar waited in the library. While walking up the stairs, Moroes stated everyone outside of himself and Medivh left the Tower of Karazhan and Medivh keeps mostly to himself now. When they reach the Guardian's Font, Medivh is sculpting a golem. Anduin greets his old friend Medivh and shows him the ring with the royal seal on it that Llane gave him. In the library, Khadgar is reading some books when a shadow appears before him and points to a specific book in the library. Khadgar finds the book and shoves it into one of the compartments sewn into his cloak. He turns the corner to be greeted by Medivh. Chapter 6 Anduin tells his gryphon to fly back to Stormwind. Anduin, Medivh, and Khadgar teleport to the throne room of Stormwind Keep. Llane greets them and they head to the war room to talk about the crisis. In order to obtain more information, Anduin, Medivh, Khadgar, Callan, and a full company of fifty mounted knights in full plate armor rode outside Stormwind, past Goldshire, and into Elwynn Forest. They halt when Medivh discovered a battlefield of weapons, carts, cargo, and blood of farmers and townspeople littering the path, but no bodies. They also discover orc blood as well. Medivh observes a tree that had been burned by fel magic. Just as Khadgar discovers a body, one of Anduin's knight's goes flying as the orcs attack. Chapter 7 Sir Evran is crushed by Blackhand's hammer and picked up a horse and tossed it, knocking out two soldiers beneath the horse. Sir Kyvan attacked and engaged one of the orcs. The orc took a wheel off a cart and threw it at Kyvan's skull. Lothar threw his shield at the orc and swung his sword, cutting though the orc's jugular. Blackhand took his battleaxe and severed the bodies of two armored knights. Khadgar looked at Medivh and noticed he was doing nothing. An orc charged towards Khadgar and Khadgar shoot arcane lighting at the orc, sending him flying. Khadgar casted a protective circle around him and Medivh. Callan didn't see an orc swinging his axe at him, and Lothar stabbed the orc in the chest. The orc tell on Callan and as Lothar extended a hand to his son, he was picked up by Blackhand and was sent flying. As Blackhand extended his hand down, Lothar took out his boomstick and fired it though his right hand, damaging it severely. Khadgar shouted for Medivh, causing him to get out of his momentary trance. Medivh began chanting, firing fel magic, killing all tainted orcs almost instantly. Blackhand escaped after witnessing the attack. Lothar fired his boomstick again, shooting a hole though an orc. Durotan grabbed his dead comrade. Durotan put the dead orc on the ground and was about to attack Lothar when Orgrim grabbed him and hauled him off. Durotan leaped on Medivh's horse and escaped. The other surviving orcs followed behind on wolves and stolen horses. Medivh told Khadagar he did well and to take these soldiers back to Stormwind. He also told Khadgar that he had to return to Karazhan and teleported away. Lothar appeared and Khadgar told him Medivh teleported to Karazhan and an orc took his horse. Lothar took off on his horse with a pair of mounted knights and went after and captured a Frostwolf orc. Durotan found Garona, struggling to free herself from the neck chain that attached her to one of the orcs killed by Medivh's fel attack. Durotan cut the chain with Sever and stuck out a hand for her to get on his horse. Garona refused and fled. Garona leaped out and attacked Khadgar, only for Khadgar to shoot magic and Garona and pin her against a tree. Lothar returned to Khadgar and took both Garona and the Frostwolf orc as prisoners. Characters Viewpoint characters *Varian Wrynn *Durotan *Medivh *Draka *Anduin Lothar *Khadgar Main characters *Orgrim Doomhammer *Gul'dan *Blackhand *Llane Wrynn *Taria Supporting characters *Antonidas *Finden *Ice *Kurvorsh *Geyah *Drek'Thar *Grom Hellscream *Palkar *Kilrogg Deadeye *Kargath Bladefist *Magni Bronzebeard *Anduin Lothar's gryphon *Karos *Varis *Aloman *Callan Lothar *Sharptooth *Blackhand's wolf *Westfall Woman *Moroes *Alodi *Reliant *Evran Mentioned characters *Garad *Durkosh *Unnamed Chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan See also * References Category:WarCraft: The Beginning novels